<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icing on the Cake by Vagabond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427455">Icing on the Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond'>Vagabond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Fluff, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at The Garden, Crowley and Aziraphale return home and indulge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Human AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icing on the Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabernet_Woebegone/gifts">Cabernet_Woebegone</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338059">Style and Substance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabernet_Woebegone/pseuds/Cabernet_Woebegone">Cabernet_Woebegone</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here's some filth that's a gift for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabernet_Woebegone/pseuds/Cabernet_Woebegone">Cabernet_Woebegone</a> who just celebrated a birthday!! It is based a couple years after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338059/chapters/50821249">Style and Substance</a> which is an absolutely beautiful human AU that I'm in love with and think everyone should read. </p><p>So Happy Birthday!! And enjoy the filth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley let out a huge sigh as he stepped into their apartment. It smelled like home, a little bit like leather and old books, with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon from the scented plugin they had in the wall. After a long day at The Garden, it was nice to come home, kick off his boots, and proceed straight to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale puttered along behind him, taking the time to unlace his shoes and set them on the shoe rack. Crowley smiled in his direction as he grabbed up a red and set to opening it, letting it air while he retrieved two wine glasses. Soon Aziraphale joined him, arms going around his waist from behind, lips finding the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gross,” Crowley warned. “You should let me have a shower before you go kissing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled, splaying one of his hands over Crowley’s stomach as his kisses trailed to the side of his neck. “I like you just the way you are, sweat and all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say -” the end of his sentence turned into a startled yelp as Aziraphale licked his neck. “Aziraphale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious.” Aziraphale pressed a kiss beneath his ear and then released him. Crowley immediately missed the warmth, but finally had the balance to pour two glasses. He left the wine bottle on the counter and turned to offer Aziraphale a glass, not missing the mischievous look in his husband’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He still hadn’t grown used to it, even years in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smiling,” Aziraphale pointed out before he strolled into the living room and settled on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t imagine why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Do tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley took a seat beside him, their thighs pressed together. “Looking at my husband makes me happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s expression melted into one of pure adoration as he leaned in and kissed Crowley’s cheek. “I love you, dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Crowley blushed and took a sip of his wine. “I sort of like you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pinched his thigh and Crowley startled, nearly sloshing wine on his trousers. “Angel!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm?” He acted as if he hadn’t done anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to keep you on your toes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both leaned back into the couch and sipped at their wine, neither seeming to feel the need to fill the silence. Crowley thought back over the evening’s service, thinking about all the faces he’d seen, the compliments he’d received. He thought about quick kisses shared in secret as a plate was passed from Aziraphale’s hands to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clink of a wine glass being set down drew him out of his thoughts and he tilted his head to gaze at Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s hand came to rest on his thigh, warm and steady and </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shivered and Aziraphale’s lips quirked back into a devious smile. Crowley moved to set his glass aside but Aziraphale clicked his tongue and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, keep drinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tried to bite back a groan. He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone. Aziraphale’s lips touched the side of his neck and he tilted his head back with a soft whine. The hand on his thigh squeezed and then began to move, gently rubbing as Aziraphale shifted his position to better trail kisses over Crowley’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” Crowley murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a drink, my love.” Aziraphale nipped his earlobe. With a huff, Crowley took another sip of wine. It was good, but the heat of Aziraphale beside him was better. The hand on his thigh slid up over his clothed belly, his collar, and then came to rest lightly against his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley drank his wine and Aziraphale smiled against his jaw, no doubt feeling the bob of Crowley’s throat beneath his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can set it aside now, my love,” Aziraphale whispered into his ear and Crowley obeyed, setting the wine glass aside on a table before he leaned back into the couch. Aziraphale’s hand once more rested against his throat. “Good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale moved his hand to Crowley’s jaw and turned his head to brush their lips together. “You were magnificent tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Crowley didn’t know what he could have done differently, to warrant the compliment. Seemed like any night to him. The compliment still made him shiver and he whined into the next kiss, this one complete with Aziraphale’s tongue teasing his lower lip. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, Aziraphale pulled back. The hand on his jaw slid back down to his throat, holding him steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An anchor. Aziraphale knew him so well. A soft whine escaped the back of his throat and the next kiss came with a smile, a knowing curve pressed against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so elegant at the front of the house. Sometimes in between orders I take a peek, watch you dance from one table to the next. Everyone loves you, too. Your sense of humor, your ability to make anyone smile.” Aziraphale punctuated the compliment with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Sometimes I think about how I’d like to take you right against the counter, I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale.” Crowley was panting now, his head still turned to stare into Aziraphale storm-blue eyes. He watched the corners of them crinkle in a fond smile as Aziraphale applied gentle pressure to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to say something?” Aziraphale asked, voice soft. He waited and Crowley knew it was to give him time to utter a safeword, to receive soft, easy comfort instead of the onslaught of affection Aziraphale offered him. In that space he knew he was safe. Aziraphale had him, loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley leaned in and initiated a kiss and Aziraphale hummed and returned it. Now Crowley was allowed to lick into Aziraphale’s mouth, still restricted in his movement by the hand at his throat, but happy all the same. The first stroke of Aziraphale’s tongue against his sent heat curling straight down into his belly, his cock already hard. He moaned openly into the kiss, enjoyed the way Aziraphale’s hand twitched with the vibrations of his throat, and he was indulged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was given a chance to catch his breath he dropped his forehead against Aziraphale’s, eyes shut. The hand on his throat eased, slid down to rest against his chest, right over his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay back for me, my dear.” Aziraphale pushed him gently and Crowley complied, shifting his hips forward so he could lean back further against the couch. Once he settled, he watched as Aziraphale grabbed one of the pillows and tossed it down between Crowley’s feet before he got down and knelt on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley whimpered. The sight of Aziraphale on his knees, all blonde curls and bright eyes, was almost enough to make him come right then and there. Instead, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth very slowly to come back from the edge. Aziraphale, seeming to realize it, smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you on your knees like that? Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale snorted and ran his hands up the inside of Crowley’s thighs, nudging his legs apart. Then he leaned forward and pressed a series of kisses to the bulge in his trousers. Crowley’s hands came to rest on Aziraphale’s hair and the touches stopped, Aziraphale’s fingers curling around his wrists to pull his hands away and press them into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep those right there, please,” he requested, squeezing his wrists reassuringly. “I don’t think I’ll be needing your help for this task.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel.” Crowley threw his head back against the couch cushions. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s hands returned to his thighs, sliding up slowly to his belt. Crowley peered down to watch his deft fingers undo the belt buckle, the clink of metal and whisper of leather as it was pulled out of the loops made his breath hitch. Aziraphale set it aside on the floor and gave Crowley a significant look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your hands move I may need to use that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t dare ask how Aziraphale intended to use it. Either way he knew he’d like it, but there was a greater pressure to please Aziraphale by doing what he asked. He curled his fingers against the soft fabric of the couch and nodded. Aziraphale smiled as he undid the fly of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hips up, please.” Crowley complied, and Aziraphale tugged them and his underwear down around his knees. Aziraphale’s hands spread warmth along his inner thighs, fingers tickling to make Crowley squirm, before soothing with broad strokes of his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Crowley murmured, breathless as the sight before him. Aziraphale’s gentle smile didn’t help matters any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, my darling.” Aziraphale lowered his head and brushed his lips along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, his tongue slipping out to tease. Crowley took a few shaking breaths to try and relax even as his cock twitched in anticipation. Aziraphale was so good with his mouth, whether it was being put to the task of tasting a new recipe or touching Crowley’s skin, there was a certain precision and indulgence Aziraphale carried with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked a mark into Crowley’s thigh and Crowley whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aziraphale whispered against his skin. “I’m being so cruel but you’re such a delectable treat. All this skin, all this heat, just for me. You’re better than anything that comes out of our kitchen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley wanted to throw an arm over his eyes but obediently gripped the couch instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, you don’t have to speak.” Aziraphale gave the inside of his other thigh the same treatment, hands resting warmly atop them. “I’ll take care of you regardless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was such a lovely thought, wasn’t it? When he’d first broached this topic, shared his desire to be controlled and to submit, he never thought it could be like this. Aziraphale steadied him with words and soft touches. Sometimes there were toys involved, sometimes restraints, and Crowley would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t interested in what Aziraphale might do with his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aziraphale on his knees, in a physical place of submission while still commanding all of Crowley’s attention and desire, was such a beautiful vision. It was nice to submit, to give in, and to let his mind drift with each touch of lips and fingers and know that whenever they got to where they were going he’d be content, and safe, and loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Aziraphale whispered against the base of his cock as he licked it and then kissed along the underside, Crowley unable to help the broken whine that was torn from his throat. He managed to crack his eyes back open just in time to watch Aziraphale take the head of his cock between his lips, the heat of him so close and not quite yet enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley hissed and his hands twitched, Aziraphale’s lips curling into a smile. He caught a flash of pink as Aziraphale lapped at the head, devouring the precome there like it was some delectable dessert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to kill me,” Crowley groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully not.” Aziraphale kissed the head and then wrapped his hand firmly around him, stroking slowly up and down. The pressure scratched an itch that Crowley had been coping with since Aziraphale slid down to his knees and he jerked up into it with a gasp. “Oh look at you, aren’t you lovely and desperate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a couple more thoughtful strokes before Aziraphale hand rested at the base of his cock and Crowley watched him slowly slide his mouth over it. He clenched his stomach as he was engulfed, the wet heat of Aziraphale’s mouth too much and so overwhelming after all the teasing. He wanted to bury his fingers in his curls and fuck his mouth but simultaneously knew what he really wanted was to make Aziraphale proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So his hands remained where they were, biceps taut and aching as a result of his barely-there control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled off and licked at the head again. “You’re doing so well for me, Crowley. I love taking the time to savor you, to enjoy you. You taste so lovely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All yours.” Crowley twitched when Aziraphale blew a stream of air on his spit slick cock. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Aziraphale stroked him, the mischievous glint in his eyes returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please suck me off until I come.” Crowley hated how crass the words were, wishing he were remotely as good with them as Aziraphale was. “Please let me come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll allow you to come, certainly. But I think I’d like a bit more time. Do you think you can hold out for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He would. He’d do anything for Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shuddered and shut his eyes, swallowing hard as he tried to resist the urge to thrust pathetically into the air as a result of the compliment. Aziraphale seemed to take pity on him because the next thing he knew he was back in his mouth, a far more appetizing pace set as Aziraphale moved over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Crowley panted. “Oh, Aziraphale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale merely hummed and then squeezed his thigh. Crowley recognized it for the reminder that it was: he wasn’t allowed to come until Aziraphale was satisfied. He took a shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please help me,” Crowley whined. Aziraphale pulled off, love and fire in his eyes as he squeezed the base of Crowley’s cock hard enough to stave off orgasm. His toes curled against the rug as he let go of some of the building pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, darling. I’m so proud of you for asking for help. You know I want to help you be good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley whimpered. Aziraphale kissed his inner thigh, then his hip, his free hand rubbing soothingly up and down Crowley’s other thigh. “Breathe. Just a little longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, just like that, Aziraphale was assaulting him with his mouth again in that devilishly skilled way of his. Crowley tried to take deep breaths in between his desperate noises, hiccuping at times as he struggled. The pressure and tension easily coiled again, more intense thanks to backing away from the edge multiple times. He wasn’t sure he could do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled off and waited until Crowley looked at him to speak. “You can come as you please now, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more he was in Aziraphale’s mouth and it didn’t take long. By the time Aziraphale had him nudging his throat he was shouting, unable to keep his hands on the couch. He didn’t reach for Aziraphale’s hair, though. Instead, he clenched his fists a few inches above the couch as he thrust helplessly up into the heat of Aziraphale’s mouth, riding out his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension eased out of him slowly and he relaxed his hands back against the couch. Aziraphale let his cock slide out and gave it a few gentle strokes before leaving it, settling back on his haunches. Crowley watched him through half-opened eyes, his brain trying in vain to catch up. Aziraphale merely smiled and kissed his kneecap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still with me?” He asked. Crowley snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half dead,” he answered. “Kiss me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Aziraphale lifted up onto the couch and carefully straddled Crowley’s lap, leaning in to kiss him. Crowley sighed into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Crowley mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, darling. Please do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need any further permission. One of his hands instantly went to Aziraphale’s hair, holding him close to kiss him thoroughly. The other ran down his arm, then along his thigh, reacquainting himself with his lover in his arms. Mid-kiss he slid a hand to the bulge in Aziraphale’s trousers, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This because of me?” He knew the answer and Aziraphale huffed a laugh against his cheek, pressing a kiss to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re gorgeous when you’re wrecked and needy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk.” Crowley turned his head and kissed Aziraphale’s jaw, then his neck. “Let me take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly won’t stop you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and bit gently at his pulse, releasing his hold on Aziraphale’s hair so he had use of both hands to undo his fly. He pulled him out of his underwear, enjoying the picture of Aziraphale flushed and hard, his cock sticking out of his prissy little trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dripping,” Crowley murmured as he smeared the precome around the head and Aziraphale let out a breathy moan. He found his mouth again and Aziraphale indulged him in an open mouthed kiss heavy on the tongue as he started to stroke him in earnest. It was lovely to feel the vibrations of each of Aziraphale’s moans, to swallow them down as he worked his hand over him. He paused in all of it only to lick his palm thoroughly to slick the way, then picked a spot on Aziraphale throat to bite and suck as he returned to stroking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, ah - oh, yes, just like that. You know me so well.” Aziraphale tilted his head back which encouraged Crowley to leave biting kisses along his throat and beneath his jaw. When Aziraphale started rocking into his touch he knew he was close and groaned against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on angel, come for me. I want to see you unravel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah - “ and that was it, with a stutter of his hips Aziraphale spilled over Crowley’s hand and onto his shirt. His hands came to rest on Crowley’s shoulders as he dipped his head to tuck his face into his neck. Crowley brushed a kiss to the side of Aziraphale’s head as he stroked him and then tucked him back away in his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sought out a kiss and Crowley kissed him happily, humming into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re marvelous,” Aziraphale whispered. “And I love you so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a mess,” Crowley teased. “But I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear, your poor shirt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley snorted. “It’ll wash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if it doesn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just walk around and if anyone asks I’ll say my husband likes to mark his property.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled and kissed him tenderly before easing off of him with a grimace. “My knees aren’t what they used to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell me about it.” Crowley grinned, wiping his hand off on his already soiled shirt before he tucked himself away. “Next time we should remember to take this to the bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree.” Aziraphale offered Crowley his hands. “I think a nice shower is in order, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer a bath,” Crowley took Aziraphale’s hands and stood, pecking him on the cheek. “Soak our old bones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pinched his rear and Crowley made a startled sound. “A bath sounds fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley went to start it, letting the tub fill. They bathed in bubbles and eventually crawled into bed together, settling easily. Crowley’s limbs were loose, his breathing easy. Being with Aziraphale could do that to him even after a stressful night at the restaurant. He nestled his head against Aziraphale’s bare chest, fingers carding through his soft blonde chest hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow I say we have a lie-in,” Aziraphale suggested, his fingers toying with Crowley’s hair. “We don’t open except for lunch service  and I think we’re in good shape in terms of preparation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Crowley would agree with anything Aziraphale said, if it meant he got to cuddle close to him like this. “Whatever you say angel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t take much to convince you, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tilted his head and gazed up at Aziraphale, smiling. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s smile was bright and warm like the sun and Crowley wasn’t sure how he’d earned the privilege to witness it. That he was the one to make his angel smile like that was icing on the cake. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come hang out with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/likelyshovels">twitter</a> and <a href="https://waffleironbiddingwar.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>